Pâques
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Remus ainda conseguia se lembrar de quando eles eram uma familia. E como ele sentia falta disso. Para minha amiga Oculta da J/L, Chibi L


**Pâques**

_Para Chibi, minha amiga oculta da J/L, com amor. Porque J/L é cheio de amor_

_

* * *

_

Outra páscoa que vinha e era só dele; dele sozinho. Sentado no sofá velho da casa que o lembrava tanto eles. Que o apertava o peito e o machucava como nada antes jamais machucou.

A dor da perda. E como doía; ardia por dentro, atravessava todo o seu corpo e _nada_ estava livre daquela sensação horrível de vazio. Nada nunca poderia preencher todo aquele espaço em branco que eles deixaram.

O vazio de um passado que já não volta mais, e o branco de uma história que eles tinham que escrever _juntos_.

E Remus conseguia se lembrar dos sorrisos – dos abraços e beijos compartilhados – e agora, só existiam as lágrimas de saudades dele. Levantou-se, enfim, e vestiu o avental que costumava ser de Sirius.

Os almoços em família – James, Lily, Sirius e ele – já eram um passado feliz e distante e que, ainda assim, faziam Remus arrumar uma mesa para quatro pessoas, por mais que ele sempre comesse sozinho.

De vez em quando sentia vontade de deixar essas pequenas manias – as lembranças que eram só dele – de lado. Mas ele não queria deixá-los irem embora de vez e essa era a única forma que o fazia _sentir_ que eles ainda poderiam estar ali.

Amarrou pesarosamente o avental e puxou de um armário várias formas coloridas. Já fazia um ano desde a última vez que as usara então decidiu passar uma água antes de começar a usá-las.

Colocou os grandes blocos de chocolate na panela e ligou o fogo.

"_Remus?" Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos enquanto caminhava até a cozinha. O cheiro de chocolate meio amargo o atraia para lá e ele se perguntou o que Remus estava aprontando._

_Entrou na cozinha e o viu derramando grandes quantidades de chocolate derretido em pequenas formas que lembravam trufas caseiras. _

"_Estou fazendo nossos chocolates de páscoa, Sirius."_

"_Hein?"_

"_A Lily disse que os trouxas tem uma tradição de presentear as pessoas com chocolates na páscoa, e eu estou fazendo os nosso."_

"_Ahn..."_

"_Aliás, bom dia, você pode alcançar aquela colher de pau para mim?"_

_"Você está usando o meu avental?"_

_Sirius entregou o objeto pedido para Remus e o olhou de cima a baixo, um sorriso maldoso no rosto. _

"_Estou, algum problema?" Remus se virou para ele assim que terminou de ajeitar aqueles chocolates nas forminhas, "Pode abrir a geladeira para mim?"_

"_Nenhum," Remus ajeitou os chocolates na geladeira e antes que pudesse sair de lá, Sirius o puxou pela cintura, a boca dele colada em seu ouvido "É só que fica melhor sem ele. Sem _nada_."_

Assistiu enquanto o chocolate derretia e, sem perceber, esperou que Sirius aparecesse na porta do quarto, sem camisa, perguntando o que ele estava fazendo de pé aquela hora da manhã. Aquilo era tão Sirius.

E sem conseguir escapar, ele esperou que James tocasse a campainha a qualquer momento, com Lily segurando a mão dele. Ambos sorrindo; os sorrisos mais lindos que Remus já vira na vida, sorrisos que realmente mostravam o quanto os dois se amavam.

Mas nada disso aconteceu. Remus continuou ali, sozinho. Sem sorrisos e sem Sirius, James e Lily.

"_Sirius, você já está pronto?" Remus esperava, impaciente, o outro terminar de se arrumar para que eles pudessem, enfim, sair. James, Lily e Peter os esperavam na casa de James. Remus conferiu mais uma vez os pacotinhos que continham trufas, cinco para cada um dos amigos._

"_Já vou." Sirius finalmente apareceu na sala, sorrindo daquele jeito que só ele sabia como fazer, deixando Remus completamente bobo por uma fração de segundos. Trocaram um beijo carinhoso antes de aparatarem. _

_Quando chegaram na casa dos amigos, Peter ainda não estava lá. Sentaram-se no sofá de couro que James tinha comprado recentemente e presentearam os amigos com aquelas trufas que Remus passara o dia fazendo. _

_A mesa já estava posta quando Peter chegou e Lily se levantou para pegar a comida no forno. Antes que Remus pudesse se oferecer para ajudá-la, James já estava de pé e a seguia até o outro aposento. _

_Sirius e Peter conversavam animadamente sobre um jogo de futebol qualquer e Remus nem sequer piscava enquanto observava cada movimento do casal. _

_Primeiro James tentou pegar uma das trufas de Lily, dizendo que as dele não eram suficientes para o tamanho da fome que ele tinha. Aí Lily fingiu um chilique, perguntando se a comida dela não era boa o suficiente para James. James a abraçou forte e beijou duas vezes, em seguida perguntou se ela não podia ceder a ele uma trufa, disse que ela nem gostava tanto assim de chocolate._

_Lily então pegou a trufa, abriu e comeu um pedação, e ele podia jurar que viu baba escorrendo da boca do James. Daí ela beijou ele, mas não foi um beijo comum. Remus conseguia sentir o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro naquele beijo. _

_Ele finalmente entendeu o que era o amor de verdade e como ele estava simplesmente presente nas coisas mais simples da vida. Nesse momento, Sirius pegou a mão dele e deu um beijo levinho nela._

_Então Lily os chamou para sentar a mesa e o jantar passou tão rápido que nem pareceu ter durado três horas. Antes de irem embora, James e Lily os abraçaram e deram um ovo de chocolate meio branco, meio preto – dizendo que era porque Remus só gostava de branco e o Sirius de preto. _

_Ele se sentiu a pessoa mais amada do mundo naquele dia. _

Ele pegou a panela e encheu todas as forminhas com o chocolate derretido. Podia parecer triste, mas ele fazia trufas todos os anos, mesmo que ninguém fosse comê-las. De vez em quando mandava para Molly e para os meninos em Hogwarts. Mas a saudades de ter alguém que dividisse a trufa com ele era maior do que tudo.

E Remus pensou no quão triste era James e Lily não terem tido mais tempo para dividir outras tantas trufas. Em como era triste que o amor deles – o sentimento mais verdadeiro que Remus já conseguiu ver em alguém – tivesse sido apagado do mundo.

Porém ele tinha certeza de que James e Lily ainda se amavam, não importa onde estivessem.

_Remus aparatou até a casa dos dois, uma última vez. Sirius estava lá havia dias e chegou a hora de ir embora. _

_Remus comprimentou a todos, mas o clima na sala não era dos melhores. O mundo estava sucumbindo cada dia mais ao poder de Voldemort e chegava a hora de James e Lily pararem de lutar e pensar só em fugir._

_Foi bem difícil fazer James entender que aquele era o único jeito; se esconder ou morrer. James não era o tipo de cara que fugia de seus problemas, mas ele percebeu que a qualquer segundo poderia perder Lily e Harry e não havia _nada_ que ele pudesse fazer caso Voldemort decidisse que era agora. _

_James colocou o amor que sentia por Lily acima de todas as outras coisas e acho que era isso que o mantinha de pé ainda. Remus nunca o vira tão acabado quanto naquele dia. Tampouco vira a casa tão cheia. Dumbledore estava lá, para explicar como aconteceria o feitiço Fidelius, Peter seria o fiel do segredo, Sirius estava lá porque ele simplesmente não conseguia dizer adeus. _

_Lily segurava o pequeno e sorridente Harry no colo e James não saia do seu lado. Ambos estavam sérios e preocupados enquanto Sirius se descabelava em um canto pensando que aquilo iria dar certo._

Tinha_ que dar certo._

_James e Lily não viveriam para ver um novo plano ser construído caso esse falhasse e todos ali sabiam disso._

_Eu lhes entreguei um pacote de trufas que tinha feito especialmente para aquele dia. Disse-lhes que não seriam as últimas trufas que eu faria para eles. Pena que eu não tinha tanta certeza assim._

_James se levantou e me apertou num abraço, eu pude sentir que ele continha as lágrimas por causa da Lily. Não queria deixá-la desesperada._

_James sempre amou Lily e sempre fez de tudo por ela e lá estava ele, contornando todas as dificuldades do mundo para viver com ela. _

_Lily então pediu a James que segurasse Harry e me deu um forte abraço, eu podia sentir seu corpo todo tremendo e o medo em seu sorriso forçado. Tentei sorrir para ela._

_Disse que os amava muito e me cortou o coração assistir a Sirius chorando feito uma criança enquanto se despedia dos amigos. Eu sei como ele não conseguia se afastar dos dois por muito tempo e que aquilo estava sendo um verdadeiro sacrifício. Abrir mão de ser o fiel do segredo para protegê-los ainda mais._

_Sirius era um cara forte._

_James abraçou-a pela cintura quando terminamos as nossas despedidas e beijou-lhe a testa._

_Eu pude vê-lo sussurrando que a amava e que iam nos ver em breve, antes de aparatar._

Remus cuidadosamente guardou as trufas na geladeira e foi tomar o seu banho. Quando terminou começou a preparar o banquete daquela noite de páscoa, arrumou a mesa para as quatro pessoas que deveriam estar lá; mas que não estavam.

Exatamente às oito horas ele se sentou para jantar, sozinho.

Sentindo que nunca mais ia ser tão amado na vida quanto fora com Sirius, James e Lily. Sabendo que ele jamais ia ver amor tão sincero quanto o dos amigos.

Remus chorou naquela noite.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, espero que tenham gostado e, Chibi, espero que tenha atingido as suas expectativas. Me perdoe se eu acabei focando demais em SR, mas não acho que isso seja um problema tão grave.

(L) No mais, deixem reviews =]

Obrigada a dona RebecaDua que bAtou isso pra mim. Não sei o que seria da minha fic sem a sua bata ;D eu te amo, Bequinha (L)


End file.
